


i’ll fuck you in my car while he watches

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Gansey/Kavinsky Chronicles of Sexci Bad Decisions [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Gansey is a bottom, Gansey needs emotional support, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This is a lot of projecting don’t worry I’m fine, Voyeurism, i promise it’s more smut than angst, ronannnnn keep your eyes to yourself my good bitch, rubbing one out while you watch your rival and best friend fuck, shameful my dude but understandable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Just read the title and tags you know the drill!
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Joseph Kavinsky
Series: Gansey/Kavinsky Chronicles of Sexci Bad Decisions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	i’ll fuck you in my car while he watches

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. Have funnnnnnn ;)

“ _I’m right outside_.” 

Kavinsky’s voice was smug with self-assuredness and Gansey shivered in anticipation. 

“Joseph, I _can’t_.” Gansey murmured softly into the phone. 

“ _What, is Lynch home or something? Scared you’ll get caught_?” He taunted. 

“He’s at tennis practice,” Gansey admitted. “So no one’s here… but I don’t know when he’s getting back, could be any minute now.” 

Kavinsky snorted. “ _Don’t be a pussy, Dick_.” He paused to laugh at his own convoluted insult. “ _Just get the fuck out here. I’m right outside_.”

Gansey pursed his lips. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to. Hell, he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about the next time he’d sleep with Kavinsky ever since he’d stayed the night. Sneaking back in the next morning and being forced to meet Noah’s knowing gaze, he’d felt the guilt and shame rise up once again. He _shouldn’t have done that._ But Gansey was tired of doing what he should. Tired of acting like an adult when he had just barely turned eighteen and tired of having to manage his life, schedule and those of his friends when it _wasn’t his responsibility_. 

It had taken him a while to come to the conclusion that it wasn’t his job to make sure Ronan did his homework or that Adam slept enough. It wasn’t his job to make sure the others were doing okay when he wasn’t, and it wasn’t his job to act like a parent when they were all the same age. 

He was tired of being responsible and he was tired of acting like he was thirty five when he was still a teen, still in high school even. Gansey was just as young as Ronan, yet he acted like they were decades apart, responsibility wise. 

It was time he allowed himself to make some questionable decisions… it was time for Gansey to be free. 

He bit his lip and cleared his throat. “I’ll be right out,” he said into the phone.

Quickly ending the call, he sucked in a breath and chucked his phone haphazardly onto the table, flinching at the jarring sound of expensive technology crashing onto the hard wooden pane. 

_Relax_ , he told himself sternly. _Don’t be so uptight all the time. You deserve some release every once in a while._

He pulled on his boat shoes and left the door unlocked, slipping down the stairs to meet his lover, where he lurked in his Mitsu in the parking lot just below. 

—

Kavinsky’s grin was feral and Gansey couldn’t help but love it. 

“Joseph,” he breathed. 

He was standing in front of the car, doors still closed, so it wasn’t like he had heard him, but at the twisted grin Kavinsky threw him, he had read his lips. 

The passenger door clicked open and he walked around to the side of the car, sliding into the shotgun seat, not daring to say another word. 

They sat in silence for a moment, neither making a move, until he felt a rough palm grip his jaw and he shivered at the growl that followed the movement. 

“Didn’t know we were still on a first name basis, _Dick_ ,” Kavinsky murmured into his ear, hot breath tickling the inside of it and making Gansey’s cock twitch. 

“Would you rather I called you something else?” He asked, both to play along with Kavinsky’s game and also because he was genuinely curious. Did Kavinsky have something against Gansey calling him by his first name? 

Kavinsky released his jaw and dropped his arm. “Joseph is fine.” He said finally. “Just don’t go calling me that in front of anyone else. Wouldn’t want them getting any _ideas_ about us, now would we?” 

Gansey frowned and nodded. Good point. He made a mental note to remember not to do that in public. Glendower forbid _Ronan_ heard him and started wondering if anything was going on between them. 

“Quit overthinking, Gansey,” Joseph finally said. “You need to learn to relax.”

Gansey turned to look at him, their gazes meeting in the space between their two bodies. “I’m sorry,” he said openly. “I always overthink things. And I don’t read people well and sometimes I offend people without realizing it.” 

He hadn’t really meant to reveal all of that to Kavinsky, who appeared just as surprised as he was, eyebrows raised in an expression Gansey couldn’t quite place – ironic, wasn’t it. 

“Sorry,” Gansey said again, with an apologetic smile. “I pretend a lot, but I’m not that good with people when I’m not faking it.”

Kavinsky swallowed and nodded. “Gansey you don’t have to pretend with me. I don’t give a shit who you’re supposed to be and you know I do the same thing. We can fuck each other for the same reason and just let it all out, alright? You don’t have to pretend to be anyone you’re not and I won’t either.”

Gansey allowed his smile to form and crinkle his whole face. “Thank you. I can’t remember the last time I was just allowed to be me without any restrictions.”

Kavinsky grinned at him. “Well, let’s get to the fucking then.”

Gansey blushed and nodded. 

“Get in the backseat, sweetheart,” Kavinsky growled. “I’d say that I don’t bite, but no promises.”

Gansey moved faster than he ever had before in his life. 

He sat down in the seat to his left, not really sure how the positioning would work, and Kavinsky crawled back after him, sitting down directly next to him. Kavinsky lazily pulled a hand to his face and kissed him slowly, opening Gansey’s mouth with his own and sliding his tongue around his mouth, letting Gansey moan freely into the space between them, squeezing his leg when he tried to hold back his sounds, reminding him to relax and let go. In their little hideaway in the car, Gansey felt safe and accepted, so he let himself be heard. 

Kavinsky started sucking on his tongue, pulling it into his own mouth and Gansey could no longer hold back his desire, roughly gripping Kavinsky’s waist and making quick work of his belt. Kavinsky bit his bottom lip and snarled, encouraging him to hurry up, and he did. 

Kavinsky grabbed Gansey’s shirt and pulled it over his head as soon as Gansey took his hands away from his belt for a moment, muttering something snarky about his ‘ _stupid fucking aquamarine polo_ ,’ causing Gansey to chuckle in amusement. 

He gripped Gansey’s wrists for a moment, gesturing for him to pause for a moment, and Gansey stilled, meeting his eyes, questioning what he wanted. Kavinsky didn’t reply verbally, he just placed his hands on Gansey’s chest, gently sliding his hands up and down the panes of muscle. 

“Didn’t realize you worked out,” Kavinsky murmured. “Didn’t get to properly appreciate this last time.”

“I used to row,” Gansey replied softly. “I quit at the end of last year because I had too much else going on, but sometimes I still miss it.” 

Kavinsky nodded. “You should do it again someday. For yourself.”

Gansey bit his lip. “Maybe I will.”

Leaning in slowly, Kavinsky brought his mouth to the junction between Gansey’s shoulder and neck and sucked on the soft skin there, likely leaving a mark. Gansey gripped his hips and moaned unashamedly, before seating himself in Kavinsky’s lap and grinding their pelvises together. 

He felt Kavinsky smile against his collarbone before leaving another hickey there, slowly making his way down until he reached Gansey’s nipple, eliciting a squawk from Gansey when he tugged on it with his teeth. 

“Sensitive, huh?” Kavinsky murmured into the skin, creating a pleasant buzzing sensation that caused Gansey to hum with pleasure. 

“Mmmm, yeah,” he agreed contentedly. 

Kavinsky lifted his head until his mouth met Gansey’s, kissing him gently. Joseph was such an interesting mix of hard and soft, always seeming to know what Gansey needed and giving it to him without question. Gansey was addicted to it. Addicted to _him_. 

_That_ was a concept to revisit another time. 

“Do you wanna have sex?” Kavinsky asked after pulling back for a moment. “We can just make out if you don’t want to.”

Gansey shook his head. “No, I want to, just… gentler than last time. It was nice, but today I want it softer.” It took a lot for Gansey to communicate how he really felt and what he actually needed, and Kavinsky seemed to recognize this, kissing his neck softly in acknowledgement of his accomplishment. 

“Okay. Let’s do that then. Do you mind getting off my lap for a sec?”

Gansey fought the urge to pout and by the knowing look in Kavinsky’s eyes, he had noticed. 

“Just need to take my pants off baby, it’ll only be a sec, okay?”

Gansey nodded, eyes down. 

“Hey,” Kavinsky said. “Look at me, love. You’re doing so well and I’m so proud of you. You’re telling me what you need so that I can give it to you. You’re doing wonderful and I’m so, so proud.”

Gansey was speechless. How did… how did Kavinsky know _exactly_ what he needed to hear? He felt his throat close up a bit and he swallowed. _No one_ ever said that they were proud of him. Everything he did, it was just _expected_ that he do it, he was never praised for any of his accomplishments. 

And now here Kavinsky was, telling him what he needed to hear, being the only one who noticed and cared enough to try to give him what he needed. 

And maybe a month ago he would have snorted at the idea of Kavinsky making him feel good about anything, at the concept that sometimes he needed to be selfish to feel fulfilled, but he no longer wanted to believe that Kavinsky was unimportant, that he didn’t matter. He no longer needed to tell himself those words to feel better. He cared about Kavinsky now, and he didn’t hate himself for it, because he could tell that Kavinsky cared too. 

“Joseph,” he whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. “ _Thank you_.” Kavinsky thumbed at a droplet that had condensed in the corner of his eye, and really, that was all it took to set it loose. Gansey cried, he _cried_ , for the first time in he couldn’t remember how long. He cried in the arms of his best friend’s rival and he felt good about it. After several minutes he lifted his head, fighting the twinge of guilt that plucked at him from making Kavinsky waste his time holding him. 

Kavinsky once again, noticed. “Hey. Hey,” he said softly. “Sometimes you just gotta cry. That’s okay. I’m proud of you for getting it all out.”

Gansey sniffed. “You’re… you’re proud of me?”

Kavinsky nodded. “Yeah.”

Gansey stayed silent for a moment and then spoke. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I said you didn’t matter. It’s not true and I’m sorry I used to think it was. Between us, I’m the one who doesn’t matter.”

Kavinsky frowned. “Gansey you don’t have to put yourself down to apologize to me. I forgave you for that a while ago. We all have our demons and you just hit the mark a little harder than I would have liked, but it’s okay now.” He took a breath. “And you definitely matter. Even if your dumbass friends are too caught up in their own bullshit to take a moment to appreciate all that you do for them, they care about you and they _need_ you. They shouldn’t rely on you to do everything, sure, but you provide stability that they don’t have anywhere else, as fucked as it is. Lynch, Parrish, even Czerny are all fucked up in their own little ways and you’re the pillar that brings them all together. What would they do without you? They’d be lost.”

Gansey slowly nodded. 

Kavinsky went on. “So don’t ever say you don’t matter, just cuz you feel bad that you once said it about me. It doesn’t help anyone. And now, it’s time for you to let go and _be kind to yourself_ for one goddamn minute and just breathe.”

Gansey sucked in a slow breath and quietly exhaled at Kavinsky’s words, eyes closed. When he opened them, he looked up at Kavinsky and whispered. “How did you become so wise?” 

Kavinsky snorted. “Near death experiences will do that to you. Almost offed myself last year, remember?”

Gansey felt his heart twinge at the idea of Kavinsky not being there. He frowned and bit his lip. 

Kavinsky placed a comforting hand on his cheek. “Anyway, figured a lot of my shit out in rehab and my boys helped too. Turns out they had a couple things to teach me about myself and my lack of commitment to life and I learned some shit.” He shrugged. “So yeah, now I’m fucking wise or whatever and definitely the most moral guy you know.”

Gansey snorted and Kavinsky flashed him another feral grin. 

“Okay,” Gansey finally said. “Can we have sex now?”

Kavinsky laughed at him outright, earning him a smack on the arm, but he eventually nodded. 

“Okay, now get the fuck off my lap so I can take my pants off, sweetheart, it’s what I was trying to do before we got distracted.”

Gansey nodded and did as he asked, slipping his own trousers and boxers off while Kavinsky did the same. 

He crawled back onto Kavinsky’s lap as the other grabbed a bottle of lube that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, uncapping it and squirting it onto his fingers. 

Gansey felt his dick twitch in anticipation and he squirmed, letting out a low groan as Kavinsky’s slim fingers circled his hole, before one slowly dipped in. Gansey moaned and canted his hips down, silently begging for more, Kavinsky obliged, easily slipping a second one in, snug next to the first. 

Once Gansey felt he had been stretched enough, he wrapped his hand around Kavinsky’s dick in a silent plea for him to put it in him, too impatient for him to wait for a third. 

Kavinsky kissed his softly as he slowly pulled his digits out, pulling away for a moment to rip the condom open with his teeth and clean hand, before slipping it on. 

Gansey clenched his teeth and groaned as he felt Kavinsky’s dick tease his rim, pressing on it but not quite going in, until Gansey sank down on it himself, shoving Kavinsky’s hard cock inside his hole, taking the head in one slick movement. He shuddered and inhaled, soon panting in time with the hot breaths Kavinsky released onto his neck, moaning as he slowly sank down, achingly slow. Kavinsky cupped his ass and squeezed his skin gently, making Gansey almost glow a bit with contentment. Kavinsky _could_ be soft if he wanted to be, if _Gansey_ wanted him to be. It was a not unappealing revelation. 

He lifted his hips back up and they slowly found their rhythm, skin pressing on skin as they thrust into each other as their pleasure grew exponentially. 

—

Ronan’s mouth fell open and only his carefully honed reflexes prevented him from allowing his tennis bag to hit the ground after he’d dropped it. What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. 

Parked in the parking lot of Monmouth at six pm on a Thursday was an incriminating white Mitsubishi, opalescent paint shining unashamedly. And, clearly visible through the window directly in front of him, were two people in the back seat. Two people in the back seat having sex. 

While one of them was undoubtedly Kavinsky, the identity of the second person stole the air from his lungs when he’d realized who it was…

Gansey. Richard fucking Gansey the third was in Kavinsky’s car, getting it on with him in the backseat. And holy shit, it should not have been so hot. 

The look of vulnerable ecstasy written plainly on Gansey’s face as he greedily chased his pleasure, and the way Kavinsky was gripping his hips so possessively… it was impossible not to watch and Ronan was unsurprised by the way his cock swelled in his shorts the longer he watched. 

When Kavinsky saw him, Ronan‘s hand froze where he was guiltily palming himself as he watched, but rather than appearing angry, Kavinsky grinned, winked and turned away, turning his full attention to the beautiful man sitting on his cock and in his lap. 

After several erratic thrusts, their moments slowed and Ronan ground his teeth as he came after rubbing himself over his athletic shorts, orgasm shaking through him with shocking intensity. 

When he finally stilled, his heart rate sped up as he realized that Gansey would probably be exiting the car soon, and he quickly and quietly strolled to the door, unlocking it and hurrying up the stairs to his room, hoping that he could just pretend to not have seen them when Gansey came back in. 

He threw off his clothes and slipped into the shower, head bowed as he attempted to process the most startlingly information he had even received.

Gansey.

_Gansey._

_Gansey_ who wore stupidly colorful polos and ugly boat shoes and got perfect grades and consorted with Senators… _Gansey_ had just had sex with Kavinsky.

Was it the first time? If it wasn’t, how had he hidden it from Ronan? Why wouldn’t he have told him? Would he tell him now? How had this even happened in the first place?! 

He frowned and sighed, letting the water wash away his concerns, tucking them away for another day when he was less worn out and more ready to have the difficult conversation that would definitely ensue if he ever asked…

Apparently, he didn’t know Gansey as well as he thought he did. 

He closed his eyes and did his best not to replay the image of his best friend canting his hips to chase his pleasure on his rival’s cock. 

Suffice to say, he didn’t exactly succeed. 

When had his life gotten so... _fucked_?

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the anon on tumblr who sent me a prompt where Ronan finds out Gansey and K are fckin and thinks it’s hot 
> 
> My tumblr is @somniabundant if you’d like to lurk and/or be friends
> 
> Pls kudos if you feel so inclined... also comment your thoughts!
> 
> comments are really what keep me churning out that sweet sweet content and there’s the bonus of I’ll love you forever if you choose to do so, so comment and enjoy my undying love


End file.
